northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 118: Next Plan! Settle Things Down
Oracle 118: Next Plan! Settle Things Down (次の計画！ 落ち着く Tsugi no keikaku! Ochitsuku) is the one hundred-eighteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As they were planning to help Anaira in her battle against Mayor Akazawa, Triskaide and Archos decided to settle things down to cooperate the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Hitomi came to Hirakawa City and she said that she's willing to help and protect the Armored Fighters against the Chariots. Plot Anaira finally came to an abandoned building and there, she called Mayor Akazawa to face her in a battle. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa came and he asked her about her purpose. Anaira said that she came to face him alone in a battle. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said that he's excited to face her alone in a battle. Because of this, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and they started to face each other in a battle. Meanwhile, Irie said to Triskaide that it was her thought that's why she already knew their reason why they were rebelling against the Chariot Empire. Fatima, on the other hand, asked him if Mateo has the same ideal as Emperor Ryuuen's and Mayor Akazawa's, and Archos confirmed it. Because of this, she held a grudge against her former boyfriend who wanted to make everyone's lives miserable, especially Anaira's. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa asked Anaira why did she face him alone in a battle. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she doesn't want to let him use Rie against her and her Armored Fighters. Afterwards, she used Meister Ultimate Streak to attack Mayor Akazawa simultaneously. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen saw Mateo unconscious. Then he forced him to wake up and he asked him what was happened. Mateo said that he faced Anaira a while ago but she defeated him easily. Because of what he found out, he asked him where she was and Mateo said that Anaira was facing Mayor Akazawa in a battle right now. And he left to find her and Mayor Akazawa afterwards. On the other hand, Rie asked Triskaide and Archos if they were going to face the Armored Fighters in a battle after they facing Emperor Ryuuen and others. Triskaide, meanwhile, answered that he wasn't sure if he and Archos will do that afterwards, but he was sure that they were going to settle down after because they don't want to involve in any battle anymore. As Anaira and Mayor Akazawa currently fighting against each other, Emperor Ryuuen and Mateo came in their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighters Emperor and Negative respectively. There they attacked her simultaneously using their respective weapons. Anaira found out that she was attacked by Mateo and Emperor Ryuuen, so she asked what they were doing. But Emperor Ryuuen bounced back the question to her, and he also asked her why did she faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. Anaira said that she came just to teach him a lesson on doing a plan against her and the Armored Fighters, especially Rie. Moments later, Hitomi saw the Armored Fighters along with Triskaide and Archos talking to each other. As she parked her car nearby and got off, Hitomi asked them what they were discussing. Then she followed up if this was related to Mayor Akazawa's plan on using Rie against the Armored Fighters, and Rie confirmed it. Then she asked them again why Triskaide and Archos were here, and Triskaide said to her that they came just to cooperate with the Armored Fighters to help Anaira in her battle against Mayor Akazawa. He also said that he and Archos will settle down and live a normal life instead after the battle. Moments later, a group of Chariot Soldiers came in to interfere conversations of the Armored Fighters, Triskaide, Archos and Hitomi. Because of this, they (except Hitomi) transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen told Anaira to leave immediately, but she didn't do. Because of this, he used his Chariot Scepter to attack her. Anaira, on the other hand, trying to use her Armored Naginata to defer his attack, but she couldn't. As a result, she was de-transformed back into her civilian form. Then Emperor Ryuuen told her to leave immediately, or she will die if she did not. But Anaira insisted that she will leave until she defeated him, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo in a battle. Because of this, he ordered Mayor Akazawa and Mateo to attack her as a punishment, and they did so. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters and Triskaide and Archos used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Irie received a phone call from Hiroko who was in TransHead TV Media Center along with Chihiro. She said that Anaira was in an abandoned building in Morikawa St., and she was currently in danger. Because of this, Irie ordered her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide, Archos and Hitomi, to head on to the location immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro was shocked when she saw Anaira in the live footage badly injured because of the simultaneous attacks made by Mateo and Mayor Akazawa. Hiroko, on the other hand, said that they were both unforgivable for what they did to Anaira. She also said that she's willing also to help if she has a power like the Armored Fighters. But Chihiro said to her that she may also help the Armored Fighters even without any superpowers like them, which Hiroko agreed. Meanwhile, Anaira suffered pains from the simultaneous attacks made by Mayor Akazawa and Mateo. Then Mayor Akazawa asked her if she can able to defeat them in her condition. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she can even she was badly injured. As she transformed again into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode, he and Mateo simultaneously attacked her to cancel her transformation, but they were failed. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen found out Triskaide and Archos arriving along with the Armored Fighters. Because of this, he summoned the Chariot Soldiers and ordered them to attack them immediately once they were arrived. As they arrived in an abandoned building in Morikawa St. the Armored Fighters, Triskaide, Archos and Hitomi faced a large group of Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then Rie told Triskaide, Archos, Platinum, Hiroyo and the Armored Meister Fighters to head on to Anaira immediately, and they did so. Meanwhile, Mateo felt disappointed that his and Mayor Akazawa's attack was deferred, so he used again his Negative Saber to attack Anaira immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, said that they can never defeat her, and she used Meister Ultimate Streak to defer again his attack. Mayor Akazawa, meanwhile, used his Magnum Ray Blaster to defer her attack, but he was failed. As of his disappointment, he asked her why did she defer all their attacks although she was badly injured. Then Anaira said that it doesn't matter if she's injured or not, as long as she has enough strength to defeat the evildoers. Moments later, Emperor Ryuuen came in and attacked Anaira using his finisher, the Emperor Slash, causing her to de-transform back to her civilian form and became unconscious. Then he told her that she cannot underestimate the Chariot Empire. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, thanked him for helping them in their battle. Then Emperor Ryuuen ordered them to punish her to die immediately. As they used their respective finishers, the Negative Slash and Magnum Ray Blast, they were surprisingly deferred their attacks by Platinum, Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers, the Platinum Target Burst, Thirteen Smash and Torpedo Burst. Then Emperor Ryuuen found out that Triskaide and Archos betrayed also the Chariot Empire. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 98, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 23, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 53, and Never Surrender episode 79. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes